This invention relates to supersonic ramjet powered missiles and in particular to means for varying the air inlet thereof, in flight, for improved performance.
Conventionally, a ramjet air inlet is sized to match a given Mach number. Being of a fixed area, the inlet is inefficient at a higher Mach number. Thus, it is recognized that if the inlet area and inlet lip position could be varied to match both boost and cruising operating conditions, a total boost-climb fuel economy would result from earlier ramjet "take-over" and the range of the missile would be extended. This invention is directed to that end.
Stated another way, this invention increases the efficiency of a ramjet powered missile by providing an inlet capture area for best efficiency at a lower boost "take-over" Mach number and, after actuation, provides an inlet lip geometry for best efficiency at a higher Mach number.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a means for varying an air inlet of a ramjet missile in flight for improved mission performance.
More specifically it is an object of this invention to provide a ramjet missile with an inlet area and lip position which are variable for best efficiency at different Mach numbers.